Fear of the Dark
by Eric-I-Love-USUK-Johnson
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has reached the age where all young men are sent out to kill a vampire. Those that succeed are men. Those that don't are dead...or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This is my Vampire!America and Hunter!England fanfic! It's for IggyGirl14 for winning the game in my last story! This is going to be multiple chapters; there WILL be smut; there WILL be character death and there WILL be feels. You have been warned~! Anyway. Have fun. x33_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Arthur Kirkland**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my 16th birthday today. The whole village expects me to be able to kill a vampire. How the bloody hell am I supposed to be able to do that!? Yes; I will somehow convince the vampire to let me near him so I can stab him in the bloody chest and then press my cross against his bloody forehead! He'll eat me before I get the chance!_

I paused my writing to rub my face and look at my candle; the wax nearly a puddle on the stick so I fumbled around in my drawer for a new one. It was early in the morning; before the sun rose and I was trying to write my perhaps final diary entry. I shuddered as my hand touched the spare candle; remembering when it was my boyfriend Francis Bonnefoy's 16th birthday.

_"Arthur! Arthur, come quick!" I heard my mother screech. I ran downstairs; panic giving me wings. I saw them hand Francis his rifle and I started to sob. "FRANCIS!" I screamed. He turned and looked towards me; sorrow filling his eyes. I ran over to him and begged him not to go. He gave me his last kiss and left; heading into the Dark Forest. I tried to run after him but ran face first into the barrier; which only opened for those that were of age._

_"Arthur...we need you downstairs..." Mother called. I slowly pulled myself from my bed and went downstairs; meeting my mother's teary eyes. My heart stopped as she took my hand and led me outside to the funeral pyre. And there, on the cold stone tablet, was Francis Bonnefoy. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried; falling to my knees and covering my face._

I woke from my memories trembling. It was only a few months ago; so it was still fresh in my mind. I wiped my tears and turned back to my diary.

_I'm scared...scared that I'll end up like Francis...like Lovino and Antonio...I don't want to die! Or change...like poor Matthew...like Gilbert, Feliciano, Ludwig..._

I dropped my quill; leaving it and the paper on my bed as I pulled my knees to my chest. I cried hard; screaming silently and tearing into my knees as I gripped them. I kept crying and screaming; praying that everyone would forget it's my birthday, forget that I existed...I wanted to be left alone. Forgotten. But only for today. Tomorrow I'll be fine. Tomorrow won't be today until it's tomorrow. I wanted to be forgotten. Please please please...don't let anyone remember what today is...

* * *

**_R&R! Also; if this isn't what you wanted, tell me and I'll fix this for you, Iggy~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_How is it so far? x33 I'm trying my best! Anyway; here's chapter two._**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Alfred Jones**

* * *

I live in the Dark Forest, aptly named for the fact the trees are so high and so thick the sunlight can't break through. We were outside a village with a barrier that only seemed to open when a young man of 16 passed through. And by all the excitement within the barrier; it must mean a new man was coming through. And though I was a vampire; I was the only one who appeared the most human; could walk in sunlight and was immune to crosses and holy water.

I was currently perched on a tree closest to the village but far enough away that none could see me. I watched as they brought out a young man from his house; his mother crying and crumbling to the ground as the priest handed him a cross, a stake and finally a gun. He looked grim as he walked towards the barrier and as he passed through; his emerald eyes began to investigate his surroundings.

_Green eyes, gold hair, perfect smile, young and healthy...but yuck; what eyebrows! _I thought in disgust. _But...the rest of him is fucking hot...hmm...how would his blood taste...?_ So I closed my eyes; imagining him as my feast.

_"Please sir...bite me harder..." he breathed; the vines pulling his wrists high above his head. So I bit the sweet spot on his neck; causing him to whimper and groan as I started drinking his blood; my hand sliding down his bare stomach to his erect manhood and I gave it a gentle squeeze; causing him to quiver in pleasure. "Please...Mr. Vampire...fuck me...turn me..."_

I groped myself; pleased with the thought. His virgin ass taking in my cock hungrily and milking me of every last drop of cum as I milked him for all his blood...and I wouldn't kill him; oh no...I'd keep him as my pet...so perhaps I'd drink only a little as I fucked him...hard and raw; using the vines to keep him restrained...I glanced down and watched as the boy slumped against the tree right below me and cry. I slowly snuck down to his level; waiting beside him in the thick brush.


	3. Chapter 3

_**x33 Sorry I was gone so long; had things to do but I'm back now!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fear of the Dark**

* * *

"Fear of the dark, fear of the dark...I have a constant fear that something's always near...fear of the dark, fear of the dark...I have a phobia that's something's always near..." I half-sang, half-grumbled. I was singing a song from years ago; before the vampires attacked. I closed my eyes to remember the bright sun and green grass; crying softly.

_I ran after Francis, who was laughing and spraying me with the garden hose. We were playing at his family's mansion in London, which was next door to ours. I remember yelling (though I really didn't mind) about how I would rip his bloody arms off if he continued and I saw that smile cross his lips. The smile that always comforted me and I melted before feeling the cold water hit my face._

_"YOU BLOODY FROG; I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" I screamed; pouncing on him and knocking him to the grass. We laid there laughing; the grass tickling my ears and arms as he shut the hose off. I felt the sunshine on my face and closed my eyes; basking in it like I usually did. I could hear my mom scream; noticing the sky get dark. I opened my eyes as I saw something lurking in the woods..._

"Are you okay?" came the voice from beside me. I yelped and started cursing and screaming; lifting the gun to my right. A young man with a tan came out; blue eyes frowning behind glasses and his blonde hair a mess. There was a bit of hair standing straight up and I remembered Francis' blue eyes; tearing up more. "Wh-who the...bloody hell..." "Alfred Jones." he said as he extended his hand. He didn't look like a vampire so I dropped my guard; shaking his hand. "Ar-Arthur...Arthur Kirkland..."

We sat there chatting for hours. He told me he had followed me out of the village because he was scared I was going to get hurt (I blushed deeply) and he smiled. That smile seemed to calm my nerves and made my head feel fuzzy. He kept boasting about how strong he was and kept grinning; calling himself my hero. I found it strange the next minute; that I had leaned in closer to his face.

"Uh...Artie?" he breathed as my lips brushed his. It felt right; kissing him. I couldn't remember anyone or anything after that; all I wanted was to keep those lips against mine; feel his body against mine and his cold skin-

_Wait...cold?_

I snapped awake from my trance; pulling away as he changed; fangs extending and his eyes going red as his skin turned pale. I couldn't bring myself to scream; I was so scared I was frozen in shock. Alfred had transformed in front of my eyes. He gave me that same grin as before; the one that calmed me but now it terrified me more. "What's the matter, Artie? I thought since we were getting to know each other I should show you who I truly am."

His lips met mine and a wave of relaxation rolled over me. I was kissing back and his lips kissed my neck as I relaxed into the tree; dropping the gun at my side. "Don't worry, Artie...I won't bite you..." he whispered as something pierced my neck. I wanted to scream. But instead I moaned; the bite wasn't painful but gentle; so was his sucking on my neck. So soft and gentle...I could feel his hands search my body and I closed my eyes; falling unconscious.

* * *

_**So uh; there you go. The long awaited Chapter 3. x33**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay; the character's are alternating between chapters if you haven't figured that out yet. And soon the smut will begin! Anyway; here's Chapter 4.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Vampire Village**

* * *

I watched Arthur fall out of my arms and blinked back my surprise. I barely even did anything; barely drank any blood and he collapsed. Was it the excitement? I was blinking a lot; not sure what to do. I pushed my glasses up my nose and sighed; lifting Arthur in my arms. I looked at his weapons and the cross on the ground; picking them up. The cross I put around my neck and the rest I broke in half; carrying him to my house.

The forest was quiet but full of activity. The snakes slithered across my feet; the tiger stalked it's prey through the bushes and the birds flew low. The closer we got to my house; the larger the animals became, and the more gruesome. A tiger passed by; half a body of another tiger in it's maw and blood splattered across it's fur. It's eyes were eye level with mine; which meant it was my height on all fours.

And it guarded my house from anything it deemed dangerous.

It dropped its 'snack' and came to investigate Arthur. I snapped at it and it backed away; back to the carcass a few feet away as I willed the door to the house open. I laid Arthur on the couch and closed the door; scratching my head. I lived on the outskirts of the vampire village; considered poison because I was more human-like than vampire. But I didn't care. All I cared about was the human on the couch.

My house was a tree, basically. I loved nature so I found the largest tree and started to create my home. It was oak, so it was strong and sturdy. Weather-proofed and well-guarded by my tiger. I made furniture out of the wood that I took out; so everything was sturdy oak as well and matched. I was rather tidy (most vampires leave messes everywhere) and my kitchen? Ha...you'd be amazed.

My kitchen was massive; hard to believe it was underground. I needed a large space and thought it'd be the best place for it. Since heat rises; having a kitchen in the 'basement' created a huge warmth in the dead of winter. My kitchen was still in the tree but I had plated it in marble. It was beautiful, if I do say so myself. I walked into my kitchen and started to cook; taking my kettle that I normally use for coffee and made tea. Arthur sounded British, so he'd like tea more than coffee, right? I chuckled as I heard him grumble and wake up.

"Uh...where am I...?" he muttered as I entered my living room with two cups; one tea and the other coffee. I set the tea in front of him with a smile; going back downstairs to grab the cream and sugar. "You're in my house," I finally responded; placing the cream and sugar on the oak table. He groaned and rubbed his neck; blinking to focus. "AHH! VAMPIRE!" he screamed; falling backwards off the couch. I frowned. "Hey! I'm nicer than the others!" "YOU BIT YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

I sighed and pouted; nodding towards the tea. "I'm sorry; it's hard to control my hunger sometimes. When I go a few days without coffee, at least...I made you tea. There's cream and sugar if you want it." Arthur blinked from behind the couch and slowly sat back on it; reaching for it. He took a small sip, added his desired amount of each and stirred it. He slowly brought it to his lips and drank it heavily. "I'm afraid you can't leave my house, either." "What! Why!?" "My tiger would maul you."

He went pale. I guess he wasn't used to hearing that, and again, remembering where he came from, I could understand why. I drank my coffee, watching him as he looked at his hands. "Why...why didn't you drain me? Why-why am I here...?" he asked in a small voice; his heart racing. I could hear it; though we weren't sitting together. I looked at my coffee and chuckled. "Because...I think I like you, Artie. You're a better human than the others. They killed the one that changed me a day after I changed. You may recognize the name...the one that changed me. His name was Kiku Honda. Now, I had nothing against the guy but still; when he died I...didn't really care. But he changed me, taught me to use my strength and live in sunlight."

I was stunned when he teared up. I didn't expect my story to actually bring him to tears. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes; wiping his arm across his nose and he looked up at me; showing me that he understood my pain. I sighed and finished my coffee before asking "You lost someone like that too, huh? Who was it?" "Francis Bonnefoy...my boyfriend."

If my heart was still beating it would've stopped then. I remembered that boy; I was the one that killed him. Arthur sniffed and looked at his teacup. "He...he tried to teach me to swim...he taught me how to ride a bike, how to whistle, how to dance...he taught me how to make love, too." _Fuck. He's not a virgin. _I growled. _By why didn't I taste it in his blood; he tasted like a virgin to me... _He sighed again and closed his eyes. "He was my everything and now...now I don't care anymore...all I want is to forget it's my birthday..." "Oh...you're sixteen today?" I asked, a bit curious. He nodded and stifled a sob. "Francis was older than me but he meant everything to me...how do I go on...I lost him...he was killed on his birthday..."

It stunned me to realize how fragile he was. Too frail...too _human. _I wanted to make him better. I wanted to make him mine. So I sat beside him and pulled him to me. "I'll care for you, Artie. I'll teach you to fight. I'll teach you the ways of the forest; how to hunt and how to tame a wild beast as a pet. But only on one condition." He looked up at me; stunned. "Yo-you would...why?" "I told you...I think I like you. And I want to help you. You're going to have to kill a vampire, right?" I asked. He blinked. "But...you're a vampire." "In exile. I'm...too human. Immune to crosses, holy water and sunlight. It's harder to kill me. Plus I'm a great huntsman. Would you accept?" "What's the condition...?"

"You have to turn. You have to become a vampire. And you have to be mine."

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! Read and review please! And I like this chapter. x33 It's my favorite so far.**_


End file.
